Une ville de couleurs
by Sylnodel-Shine
Summary: Il faisait juste un cauchemar. Demain, il se réveillerait dans son lit, comme si de rien ne s'était passé -et ça serait le cas- et il irait au bar en priant qu'il se passe quelque chose en cette journée qui s'avèrerait déjà ennuyeuse à souhait. Un programme réjouissant en somme. Mais juste une question… On peut souffrir dans un rêve ?


_Il faisait juste un cauchemar. Demain, il se réveillerait dans son lit, comme si de rien ne s'était passé -et ça serait le cas- et il irait au bar en priant qu'il se passe quelque chose en cette journée qui s'avèrerait déjà ennuyeuse à souhait. Un programme réjouissant en somme. Mais juste une question… On peut souffrir dans un rêve ?_

* * *

[K Project] Showdown OST : musique conseillée, à écouter en boucle pendant la lecture, c'est celle qui m'a inspirée pour cet OS.

Certes, pas de couple, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Vous aurez peut-être une impression d'OCC un moment, mais c'est une fiction, c'est normal.

* * *

 **Parce que je crois en l'amitié, et que ça ne changera jamais.**

* * *

-Viens jouer avec moi, Misaki !

-Avec plaisir, le singe !

Esquive d'une lame. Parade. Enchaînement de coups. Coups de pieds. Saut. Encore une parade. De nouveau un saut. Une roulade sur le côté. Une fois de plus debout. Esquive une nouvelle fois. Une multitude de lames qui le frôlent. Un sourire qui se dessine. Un sourire réciproque. Cette même lueur de plaisir. Du plaisir à se battre.

Ces deux-là aiment se battre. Comme le dit Totsuka, ils prennent _plaisir_ à se battre. Pas seulement Fushimi et Yata, mais le clan Bleu et le clan Rouge. Tous leurs membres. Ils ne se battent pas vraiment. Ils virevoltent dans le ciel plein de couleur de la ville, tant bien même qu'il fasse nuit. C'est un monde où les couleurs y sont importantes. Car c'est à elles que vous vous référez pour savoir qui vous êtes. Evidemment, il peut y avoir des exceptions. Vous en connaissez d'ailleurs une. Mais cela ne changera pas votre identité. Après tout, elle est inscrite au plus profond de votre cœur. Et le cœur ne change pas. Il s'habitue, c'est tout.

Bleu. Rouge. Argent. Vert. Et bien d'autres encore. C'est comme ça. On ne le comprend pas tous. Mais est-ce vraiment utile ? Tant que l'on peut protéger ceux à qui l'on tient, est-ce vraiment important de connaître la source de ce pouvoir ? Totsuka l'a aussi dit à son roi, il y a longtemps. La puissance, le pouvoir, ils sont dangereux. Mais cela dépend aussi de leur utilisation.

N'est-ce pas, Fushimi Saruhiko ?

Après tout, tu ne fais rien de mal. Pour toi, la puissance, tu ne la veux que dans le but d'attirer son attention. Qu'il pose ses yeux sur toi. Ton meilleur ami.

-Je m'ennuie…

Kusanagi posa son regard sur le plus petit du clan affalé dans un canapé, de derrière ses lunettes et son bar. Il posa le verre qu'il essuyait pour en prendre un autre.

-C'est la quatrième fois que tu le dis, Yata-kun. On a compris maintenant.

L'autre s'étala un peu plus si c'était possible et poussa un long soupir.

-Peut-être. Mais je m'ennuie quand même… Y a rien à faire sérieux.

Kusanagi sourit. Il lui aurait bien dit qu'il y avait toujours des choses à faire, mais il savait ce que le jeune homme voulait. De l'action.

-Bon, je vais faire un tour. Je trouverais peut-être des verts pour m'amuser !

-Bonne chance Yata-kun.

Yata attrapa son skateboard et sa barre métallique et sortit du bar sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-Tsss, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le singe ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, Misaki.

Le nommé grimaça, se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

-Ils sont à moi ceux-là, vas t'en trouver d'autres.

-Mais ils sont sur le territoire Bleu, et pas celui du pathétique clan Rouge.

-T'as dit quoi ?! Retire ça !

Saruhiko sourit.

-Je vais commencer à m'inquiéter pour tes oreilles, Mi-sa-ki !

-Ferme-la fichu traître !

Yata oublia complètement les membres du clan vert et s'élança sur son adversaire du moment, c'est-à-dire Fushimi. Il mourrait d'envie de faire disparaître son sourire de psychopathe. Comme à chaque fois. Et de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, aussi.

Le sourire de l'autre s'étira davantage alors qu'il parait de sa lame un coup de son ami. Il avait son attention, encore une fois.

Les deux jeunes adultes, complètement absorbés dans leur combat, ne prêtèrent aucune attention à leurs précédentes proies. Celles-ci en profitèrent pour fuir discrètement, mais l'une d'entre elle, cachée derrière le masque caractéristique du clan vert, fit apparaître une peluche d'oiseau. Avec un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir, il la lança entre les deux combattants.

Le perroquet rebondit avant d'atterrir aux pieds des deux garçons dans un petit « ploc ». Yata et Fushimi baissèrent les yeux. Ils les écarquillèrent avant de bondir en arrière chacun de leur côté, mais trop tard.

La peluche explosa, soufflant Saruhiko qui roula sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, perdant ses lunettes au passage. Misaki était plus près de la bombe : il s'écrasa sur le mur derrière lui, qui céda sous la force. Le jeune garçon continua sa course jusqu'au prochain mur qui à l'inverse de l'autre réussit à le stopper, mais sa tête cogna violemment contre la pierre alors qu'un bruyant craquement retentit lorsque son corps entra en collision avec l'édifice. Il s'affala dans un nuage de poussière.

Saruhiko grimaça en se redressant sur ses coudes. S'il chopait l'abruti de vert qui leur avait balancé une bombe alors qu'il était occupé, celui-ci n'allait pas en ressortir en un seul morceau. Il se releva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Evidemment, le nain de l'écologie n'avait pas perdu son temps et s'était enfui. Tant mieux pour lui, mais Fushimi regrettait de ne pouvoir le tailler en pièces. Il épousseta son uniforme, faisant tomber toute la poussière et se dirigea vers son sabre et ses lunettes. Elles n'étaient pas cassées, c'étaient déjà ça. Voyant de nouveau clair, son regard se posa sur le trou dans le mur et il fronça les sourcils. Il se dirigea vers lui et enjamba les débris, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, quand il l'aperçut. Misaki.

Tous ses muscles se tendirent avant qu'il ne se mette à courir. Fushimi s'agenouilla à côté du corps inconscient. Il évalua les dégâts : le châtain s'était visiblement cogné la tête, et ce n'était pas un petit choc à en juger la quantité de sang qui gouttait de ses cheveux ensuite son bras était cassé pour finir il avait des entailles et des coupures un peu partout, mais une, plus profonde que les autres laissait s'échapper beaucoup du liquide vital, située au niveau du flanc droit.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blessé, et le secoua.

-Misaki ? Eh, oh, Misaki, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! Misaki !

Saruhiko suspendit son geste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plus aucun souffle n'habitait le petit corps du châtain. Il contint la panique qui commençait à le gagner. _Le choc contre le mur a dû lui couper le souffle…_

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il tenta le tout pour le tout et posa ses lèvres sur celles inertes de son ami. Il souffla, inspira, souffla de nouveau, inspira encore une fois. Se recula pour prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène, puis recommença. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration.

Ses yeux commençaient à piquer lorsque le plus petit toussa violemment, avant de retomber dans ses bras tel une poupée désarticulée, le souffle saccadé. Il papillonna faiblement des yeux, avant de les fermer, inconscient.

Saruhiko, les lèvres tremblantes, ne put retenir un petit sourire soulagé. Sourire qui disparut rapidement en se souvenant que le plus petit était toujours blessé. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance. Son téléphone… dont la moitié s'écrasa par terre. Le brun laissa tomber les miettes qui étaient toujours dans sa main.

S'il attrapait ce fichu ver de terre, il se promit d'en faire des confettis. Des petits confettis.

Il soupira et chercha celui du rouge. Il le sortit de la poche droite du pantacourt du châtain et l'alluma. Ou tout du moins, essaya de l'allumer. Il le porta à son visage et regarda d'un œil mauvais son reflet dans la vitre du téléphone en mille exemplaires.

Définitivement, les confettis étaient beaucoup trop gros pour l'état prochain de l'autre guignol masqué.

Il jura dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait tout en retirant son manteau. Le bleu déchira une manche de sa chemise et enroula le bout de tissu autour du ventre de Yata, espérant ralentir quelque peu l'afflux de sang. Une fois satisfait de son travail, Saruhiko souleva son ami dans le creux de ses bras et prit le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement du blessé, en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop bouger sa tête.

Saruhiko déposa -enfin- Misaki sur son canapé. Il souffla avant d'aller refermer la porte, oubliant volontairement à quel point ce fut difficile de l'ouvrir avec son ami dans les bras. Enfin, peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire « ex-ami » …

Oh, et puis zut. C'était trop long comme formulation. « Ami », c'était très bien. Voilà. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'appeler autrement qu'il pensait ainsi.

Non.

Absolument pas.

La première chose qui vient à l'esprit de Misaki lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son état -sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux- fut stupide. Selon lui en tout cas. _Ça existe la souffrance au paradis ?_

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se rendit compte que, s'il avait mal, c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'il était vivant. Peut-être. Il n'en était pas sûr.

Il cligna des yeux. Sa vision était floue. Il essaya d'arranger sa vision, mais rien n'y fut. Il tenta de lever son bras droit mais une douleur intense, beaucoup plus que celle sous son crâne, le fit serrer les dents. Il couina misérablement alors que deux larmes de douleur glissaient lentement sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, d'où venait cette douleur ? Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé… la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il s'ennuyait ferme au bar et qu'il se plaignait en boucle à Kusanagi-san, comme un disque rayé. Il haleta, la panique le gagnant. Où était-il ?

Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, à la fin ?!

Yata avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer non plus les battements effrénés de son cœur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, signe de sa panique, lorsque deux mains fraîches vinrent essuyer son visage. Des paroles réconfortantes furent murmurées et bien qu'il n'en comprît aucun mot, la voix était si douce et chaleureuse que sa respiration se calma d'elle-même et que son cœur reprit une cadence normale. L'esprit apaisé, ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement, ne laissant sur sa rétine qu'une image floue d'un jeune homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux sombres.

Au début, il se demanda pourquoi il y avait des voiles devant lui. C'étaient ça les vêtements des anges ?

Puis sa vue s'éclaircit et il se rendit compte que les voiles qui flottaient devant lui n'étaient pas celles d'un quelconque esprit mais les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre ?

Il tourna la tête de deux millimètres et grimaça. Bon sang, il avait l'impression qu'un pivert avait élu domicile sous son crâne. Il renonça à bouger, trop fatigué pour ça. Un bruit dans la cuisine le fit frissonner. Il y avait quelqu'un chez lui ? Mais, qui ça pourrait être ? Un cambrioleur ? Un assassin ? Un violeur ?! Il n'était absolument pas en état d'y faire face ! Enfin, si c'était un banal voleur, il n'aurait qu'à faire le mort. Voilà. C'était pas plus compliqué. En espérant qu'il ne vole rien de trop important…

En revanche, si c'était autre chose, il était mal.

Bon, restons calme. Récapitulons la situation, il ne pouvait pas être si mal logé que ça.

Alors, déjà, il était blessé de partout. Sa tête était entourée d'un bandage, ainsi que son torse. Bon, OK, jusque-là, tout va bien. Enfin, dans un certain sens. Ensuite, il avait un bras en écharpe. Bon, moins bien. Et vu la douleur qu'il se souvenait avoir ressenti dans son sommeil, il n'était pas en bon état. Genre, tordu, cassé, hors d'état de marche quoi. Il soupira. Génial. Et enfin, il avait un peu mal aux tibias. Certainement des ecchymoses, il reconnaissait la douleur. Il s'en faisait tout le temps -encore maintenant d'ailleurs- lorsque Saruhiko était encore à Homra.

Saruhiko. Saruhiko.

Tiens, c'est bizarre… Il se souvenait vaguement d'une silhouette brune avec des lunettes, plutôt pâle. Mais si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, c'était pendant son sommeil.

Ah. C'était peut-être Saruhiko qui squattait sa cuisine dans ce cas.

…

…

Mais qu'est-ce que ce foutu singe foutrait dans sa cuisine ?!

Non. Saruhiko ne pouvait pas être dans sa cuisine. Leur ancienne cuisine. Non. C'était tout simplement impossible. Oui, voilà. Impossible était le mot. Certainement que c'était encore son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Ça devait surement être à cause de son coup à la tête. Voilà, c'est ça. Il avait eu des hallucinations, et encore maintenant, les bruits qu'il avait perçu tout à l'heure n'était dû qu'au fruit de son imagination. C'était tout simple en fait. Il se faisait vraiment des films pour rien. Kamamoto avait raison, il était vraiment paranoïaque par moment. Son esprit vaguait de naïf à parano en permanence, c'était épuisant. Il faudrait qu'il remédie à ça. Et vite.

Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disait ça.

Bref.

Il faisait juste un cauchemar. Demain, il se réveillerait dans son lit, comme si de rien ne s'était passé -et ça serait le cas- et il irait au bar en priant qu'il se passe quelque chose en cette journée qui s'avèrerait déjà ennuyeuse à souhait. Un programme réjouissant en somme. Mais juste une question… On peut souffrir dans un rêve ?

…

Bah, le cerveau humain est plein de ressources. Et puis il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il prêtait une oreille attentive, ou une oreille tout court, aux cours de SVT lors de ses années de collège.

Mais si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, pourquoi est-ce que Saruhiko se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le fixait d'un air si soulagé ?

Le fruit de son imagination. Il était encore en train de rêver. Voilà.

Saruhiko s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Dans un sens, Misaki était heureux. On aurait dit son ami tel qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux à Homra, dans le même camp. Il s'inquiétait tout le temps pour lui, bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais, et il le soignait toujours. Toujours. Jamais il ne laissait quelqu'un d'autre soigner ses blessures. C'était ainsi. C'était Saruhiko. Son meilleur ami.

Misaki se dit que finalement, il aimerait bien que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Juste pour revoir Saruhiko. Comme il était avant. Son ami. Même s'il devait par la suite reprendre son attitude froide et détachée, distante et psychopathe sur les bords. Juste retrouver son ami quelques minutes…

Fushimi se pencha légèrement vers lui.

-Misaki, tu m'entends ?

Le nommé hocha la tête, n'ayant ni l'envie ni la force de parler. Il craignait de briser ce moment si nostalgique pour lui.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il secoua la tête.

-En résumé, un pigeon masqué nous a balancé une bombe et on a pas pu l'esquiver convenablement. Tu as été touché plus sévèrement que moi. Tu as un bras cassé, les jambes recouvertes d'ecchymoses ainsi que le dos et une légère commotion cérébrale. Repose-toi, si dans deux jours tu as encore mal à la tête je t'emmènerais à l'hôpital. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de préciser que tu ne dois pas bouger.

Saruhiko posa ses yeux bleu sombre sur son bras, avant de les replonger dans les siens. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Il avait l'impression que l'autre pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, Misaki.

Ah. Finalement, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. De toutes les façons, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était transparent. Saruhiko le premier, d'ailleurs.

Misaki bougea légèrement la tête vers son ami, et ouvrit péniblement la bouche.

-Sa…ru… Toi, tu vas… comment ?...

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment le plus petit pouvait poser une telle question en ce moment ? Il soupira. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? Misaki s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres. Il était plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Franchement, c'était un véritable cœur d'artichaut.

-Moi ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dors plutôt.

Il se leva, prêt à retourner dans le salon lorsqu'une main faible et tremblante le retient par la manche.

-Non, Saru… Reste. Me laisse… pas…

Saruhiko se retourna et plongea dans deux prunelles remplies de détresse et de solitude. Son visage resta indéfinissable.

Misaki, honteux de sa demande et de plus en plus gêné au manque de réaction du brun, rougit et ferma les yeux. Il entendit les pas de l'autre s'éloigner et ses yeux s'humidifièrent derrière ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas que Saruhiko le laisse seul avec sa douleur. Parce que ce n'était pas un rêve. L'autre s'arrêta avant de passer la porte.

-Je vais éteindre la lumière.

La respiration du rouge se bloqua. Misaki ouvrit les yeux et deux larmes coulèrent, tandis qu'un petit sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres pâles. Actuellement il ne pouvait pas faire plus grand, c'était un peu trop douloureux. Il referma les yeux, et attendit.

Il ne savait si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou de la douleur, mais il ne l'entendit pas revenir. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il s'allongea à ses côtés qu'il se rendit compte que Saruhiko était revenu. Il s'endormit, apaisé. Saruhiko, lui, le regarda longuement dormir. Il finit par s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, mais seulement après avoir entouré des siens son ami, sans lui faire mal.

-Dis Saru…

Le nommé baissa les yeux sur le visage un peu pâle de Misaki. Il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs depuis qu'il s'était réveillé la veille, mais pas trop non plus. Les rayons du soleil levant passaient à travers les rideaux fermés. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever et d'aller fermer les volets. Trop fatigué pour ça. De toutes façons, ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés, alors même s'ils ne se levaient pas dans l'immédiat, ils ne se rendormiraient pas. C'étaient comme ça depuis toujours.

-Pourquoi… t'es parti ?

Fushimi fronça les sourcils.

-De Homra ?

-Oui.

Yata leva les yeux vers lui. Il était toujours dans ses bras, ils n'avaient pas changé de positions durant la nuit, en omettant le fait que le châtain s'était blotti plus confortablement contre lui.

-Il le fallait.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Saruhiko soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais rien dire à Yata se retrouvait à se confier sur la raison de sa trahison.

Vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait détester le clan vert. C'était leur faute tout ça.

-Dis Saru… Est-ce que tu te sens à ta place, au Scepter 4 ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ?

-Quand… quand t'étais à Homra, j'avais remarqué que tu n'avais pas ce regard que tu as là-bas… Tu l'avais uniquement lorsqu'on était en mission tous les deux. Alors que, maintenant, tu l'as… je dirais pas tout le temps, mais… souvent. Ouais. Plus souvent qu'avant…

-J'y ai jamais réfléchi, mais j'ai jamais vraiment aimé me comporter en délinquant, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Tsss. Ouais, je sais. C'était à cause de moi, je t'ai pas vraiment demandé ton avis quand on a rejoint Homra… Je suis désolé, Saru…

Saruhiko crut un instant qu'il était en pleine hallucination. Misaki, s'excuser ?

-Misaki.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas pour ça que j'ai quitté Homra.

Misaki haussa un sourcil.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Enfin, pas que.

-Donc ?

-Donc quoi ?

-Bah dis-moi pourquoi t'es parti alors !

Non mais il était complètement à la ramasse ce matin ou quoi ? Misaki n'en revenait pas. Normalement, c'était toujours lui qui avait deux trains de retards dans une conversation. Saruhiko, lui, jamais. C'était même s'il n'avait pas deux trains d'avance de plus que tout le monde ! Il décida de pas relever plus que ça, après tout, c'était pas tous les jours que Saru acceptait de lui donner des explications…

-Pour attirer ton attention.

-…

-…

-Euh…

-Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas dû comprendre avec ton cerveau de primate.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne t'excite pas, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

-Change pas de sujet, fichu singe, et explique-toi un peu mieux que ça !

Il soupira. Fushimi se fit la réflexion qu'il soupirait beaucoup depuis quelques temps.

-Tu ne me regardais plus. Tu avais toujours les yeux posés sur ton roi, tu ne faisais plus attention à moi. J'étais ton meilleur ami et tu étais le mien. Ça m'a fait mal. J'avais l'impression de ne plus faire parti de ton monde. Tu te consacrais corps et âme au clan, et j'étais de plus en plus désespéré d'attirer ton attention. Mais rien ne marchait. Alors je suis parti. Car la loyauté est ce qu'il y a de plus important à tes yeux. Je savais que si je partais, tes yeux se poseraient de nouveau sur moi. Et même si je voyais plus que haine et mépris dans ton regard, au moins, tu me regardais.

-Saru…

…

-Tu te trompes.

Un sanglot retenu. Une main qui s'accroche à son pull de ses maigres forces. Ce comportement ne ressemblait tellement pas au rouge que Saruhiko se redressa pour voir le visage de son ami. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur.

Misaki, son Misaki, serrait les dents, les yeux brillants. Il le regardait avec peine et regret. Il n'avait pas dit tout ça dans le but de le faire culpabiliser. C'était trop tard de toutes façons.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et caressa ses cheveux de l'autre.

-Saru… J'ai jamais… j'ai jamais détaché mon regard de toi…

La respiration du brun se bloqua. Quoi ?

-Je… quand on est arrivé à Homra, j'ai voulu faire connaissance avec tout le monde, mais je me retournais toujours pour savoir si tu allais bien… Et j'ai vu, j'ai vu que tu souriais moins… en fait, tu souriais qu'avec moi… Je me suis dit alors que c'était quelque chose qui me concernait, mais je savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi, alors j'ai demander conseil aux autres… Kusanagi-san m'a dit d'essayer d'apporter le sujet doucement mais je savais pas comment faire, Anna disait qu'il fallait que je t'en parle directement, et même si tu te braquais, de toutes façons je suis pas bon pour élaborer un plan, qu'elle m'avait dit… C'était vrai, mais je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Alors, j'ai attendu une occasion, mais elle est jamais venue. Je réfléchissais à comment te faire cracher le morceau, mais j'espérais quand même que tu m'en parlerais un jour par toi-même… Mais au final, tu es parti sans que j'aie eu le temps de trouver une solution… Je m'en suis toujours voulu, si je t'avais parlé, quelle qu'en soit la manière, tu serais peut-être pas parti… Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'Homra n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose pour toi… Franchement, ça me soule, t'étais mon ami, j'aurais dû savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et au lieu de ça… au lieu de ça… au lieu de ça j'ai pas été fichu d'aligner une pauvre phrase qui aurait pût remédier à tout ça ! Je suis désolé Saru, j'aurais dû… j'aurais dû…

Misaki leva son bras valide et l'enroula autour du cou du brun. Il enfuit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleurer comme une fillette de quatre ans, tiens. Quand Saruhiko était parti en fait.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça…

-Misaki… Moi aussi je suis désolé.

S'il savait, s'il savait à quel point il était désolé ! Il se rendait compte que lui, qui se vantait tant -intérieurement du moins- de connaître toutes les pensées du rouge et de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, qu'en fait, il ne le connaissait pas si parfaitement que ça. Il s'en voulait. Il était censé être plus réfléchi que ça ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu sous le masque de colère de son ami ?

Misaki sourit contre son épaule.

-Dis Saru…

Le nommé serra le plus petit dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait tellement…

-Tu penses que, malgré qu'on soit pas dans le même camp…

-Oui ?

-Tu penses qu'on peut redevenir ami ? Comme avant ? Je veux dire, enfin… T'as compris quoi.

-Oui. Oui, j'ai compris.

-Hum… et donc ?

-Je pense qu'on peut redevenir ami, en effet, Mi-sa-ki !

-Ah ! Ne prononce pas mon prénom de cette manière !

-Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait qu'on redevienne ami ?

-Si ! Mais tu prononçais pas mon prénom de cette manière-là !

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Non !

Ils se regardèrent, un sourire malicieux sur le visage de l'un, une moue boudeuse sur celui de l'autre. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de pouffer dans un bel ensemble, toujours dans les bruns l'un de l'autre. Leur front se touchèrent alors qu'ils souriaient encore.

Kusanagi fit tomber les cendres de sa cigarette dans le cendrier à ses côtés. Accoudé à son bar, il regardait Mikoto et Anna dans le canapé où se plaignait continuellement Yata.

-Au fait, Mikoto…

-Hm.

-L'histoire est réglée. Je suis allé voir tout à l'heure.

Anna sourit alors que Mikoto se contenta de fermer les yeux.

-Il leur en aura fallu du temps, à tous les deux.

-C'est vrai. Mais ce ne sont rien de moins que deux handicapés des sentiments, ne l'oublie pas Anna.

-Ils ne savent pas comment les exprimer. C'est tout.

Kusanagi sourit aux dires de son roi et songea qu'il était bien plus attentif que ne le laissait présager sa position et son attitude nonchalantes. Mais qui en doutait…

Finalement, l'amitié n'a pas de limite. Un peu comme l'amour. Comme tout sentiment en fait. Il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie que l'on ressent.

Après tout, on met des noms sur des sentiments, mais parfois, on ne sait pas ce que l'on ressent. C'est paradoxal dans un sens. L'homme pense tout savoir, tout maitriser, alors qu'il ne contrôle même pas ses émotions.

On relie les couleurs à une émotion, ou à un événement. Le bleu, couleur de la paix, mais aussi de la sensibilité. Le rouge, couleur de l'amour, mais y compris celle de la colère… Si ambiguë que cela en devient fascinant. Mais après tout, pourquoi devrait-il n'y avoir qu'une seule couleur qui nous représente ? Les sentiments, il y en a des milliers, sous toutes les inclinaisons possibles… Alors pourquoi s'arrêter à une seule vulgaire couleur ? On a chacun une palette colorée au fond de nous, il suffit juste de la trouver, et d'en faire nos propres nuances. On est tous uniques, après tout.

* * *

 _ **Hé hé, comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai changé qu'une seule chose à cet OS et c'est juste la musique affichée en haut ! Fortement conseillée, une nouvelle fois. En vrai, pour ne pas mentir, c'est elle qui m'avait beaucoup inspiré mais j'avais perdu le titre et du coup je m'étais retranché sur celle énoncée précédemment, que j'ai enlevé car bon. Nul quoi.**_

 _ **Voilà.**_

 _ **N"hésitez surtout pas à laisser des rewiews, ça m'encourage vraiment, vous n'avez aucune idée de la taille de mon sourire quand je les lis ! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment heureuse ! Comme jamais ailleurs ! Bisous et à la prochaine ! (C'est-à-dire pas toute de suite car l'inspiration s'en va et revient au gré de son humeur... Quelle plaie je vous jure).**_


End file.
